


Modern Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dressing Room Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hard Gay Porn, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, the gayest gay that ever gayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, god! Take a look at yourself in the mirror, Mona! You look so fucking hot right now!”





	Modern Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> fictional gay sex about straight guys in rl ahead 😳

One minute, they were in Mona’s dressing room for a guitar pedal. The next; Deb pins Mona against the wall, kissing him deeply. But then he stops to remove his leather jacket, nibbling at his neck and cheekbone.

 

“God, you look so fucking beautiful.” Deb whispers, his lips chewing part of his ear. He bit back a whimper.

 

“D-Debbie- I-” Mona was losing the ability to form words, his cheeks were a shade of pink. Deb reaches over and let go of his wrists, fiddling with the zipper to his dark skinnies. Mona’s eyes widen and a whine broke from him. “Please, Debbie!” Deb could only smirk. “Please, what?!? What do you wanna-do-a, Mona?” he grabbed him by the waist, bringing him closer. “Take me right here, please! Do whatever you want with me, I need to- aahhh!”

 

Mona lets out a moan of pleasure as Deb’s hand slid in his pants and wrapped around his bulge, cupping it through the thick fabric. He expertly slid off his dark skinnies along with boxers, and got down on his knees before the synthesizer. His breathing was fast and uneven, and his eyes were clouded with lust. But he leaned forward and took half of his cock into his mouth, which made Mona moan uncontrollably. Mona's eyes widen again and his head flew back against the wall, leaning at it but he could hardly think straight now. Deb placed his hands on his thin hips and brought him closer, forcing his erection deeper into his mouth.

 

“F-Fuck!” his hips began to jerk against the guitarist’s face. He endured the skillful licks.

 

But then Deb stopped, and stood up. Mona tried to whine from the loss, but he couldn’t. He could only gulp, as his body shook with pleasure and desire.

 

Deb ordered. “Get down on your knees now!”

 

“B-But I-I-,” he tried to protest, “Hey, was I asking your permission? No! Get on your knees now or else I won’t fuck you.” Deb removed his leather jeans and forced him down on his knees, positioning him in front of his bulge.

 

Mona looks up, wide-eyed, but slowly unfolds the thick fabric, revealing a huge throbbing cock. Deb smiles before letting out a soft moan, as he felt the synthesizer take his length, inch by inch, hitting the back of his throat.

 

Mona gagged, but started bobbing his head in rhythm. Leaving the guitarist in heaven.

 

He then swirls his tongue around the shaft, sucking the hambone faster with every lick, before deep throating him. Making eye contract with Deb in the process. 

 

Deb licks his lips, looking down at him, before moving his longer blonde locks out of his face.

 

But then he pushed Mona away and picked him up, until Mona wrapped his legs around his waist, and positions his cock in front of his hole.

 

Mona smirked, hooking his arms around his neck. “Fuck me careless!” he only chuckles at the album reference. “Hold on tight then.”

 

Deb moved his buttcheeks, before ramming his dick in between.

 

He gave the synthesizer; no time to adjust and began thrusting, in and out.

 

Mona threw his head back against the wall and screamed, as he felt the guitarist pounding into him. They presumably filled the room with eroticism and skin against skin, until sound technicians and fans could hear from nearby.

 

Deb leans in and captures Mona’s lips for a passionate kiss, while thrusting in and out of him at a rough pace. Plowing him repeatedly up against the wall, until he screamed against his lips.

 

His climax was approaching fast, due to rapid thrusts. But then he licked his bottom lip and yelled once more, as a helping hand had pumped him to expulsion. He couldn't last long much longer. Not with Debbie. 

 

Deb touched him in rhythm, in time with his thrusts, before increasing the pace until they were left yearning for more.

 

And suddenly, Mona felt as though he would explode, as the raging pool in his stomach had come to a halt and then a stream of white wonder shot from his redden tip, exploding all over his chest and stomach. Deb’s hand included. He fell against his shoulder, panting heavily with the intentions of wanting more. Another round of excitement.

 

Meanwhile, Deb held him tightly and growled against his ear, thrusting erratically, as he reached his climax too. Spilling his seed, deep inside of his tight ass with a low but husky moan then pulling out. 

 

He walks them over to the table with a mirror in front of it and bright shimmery lights, before sitting Mona on it.

 

Moving all of the makeup or whatever else was on it, he ordered him to get on all fours. Mona did as he was told. He got on his hands and knees, until he was facing the mirror which turned him-on even more. He could see everything behind him, and anticipated for Deb to do whatever.

 

Without warnings, Deb moved his asscheeks and swirled his tongue around his hole, tasting his own cum in the process before thrusting it inside.

 

Mona groaned, without his eyes leaving the mirror, and subsequently licked his lips at the sight of Deb behind him; eating his ass. He arched, bringing the guitarist’s tongue even deeper, and begged for more. All of it looked so sexy.

 

Deb smirked, withdrawing, then slowly flickers his tongue across the twitching anus before spitting on it afterwards.

 

“Oh, god, Debbie! Please, do more to me!” Mona begged, grabbing his newly-hard penis, and looked down at Deb straight through the mirror.

 

Deb licks his lips, admiring the fuckable sight before him, and shoved two fingers inside. Thrusting them in with force, leaving Mona to shudder from above the table.

 

“Fuck yeah!” was all he could say, as he endured those skillfully long fingers, pumping, and curling inside him. He loved watching in the mirror, while jerking himself to it.

 

Deb on the other hand, smirked, looking at their reflection and thought about how girly he looked. His longer blonde bob curved to each sides while his slim form, tattoos, big doe eyes, and small ass were enough seduction for him. He reaches down to stroke his hard dick, that soften from earlier, and decided to add the third finger followed by the fourth, and pumped all of them inside his clenching heat.

 

They wanted to fuck again but Deb took his sweet old time, and Mona couldn’t take it anymore. He begged again:

 

“F-Fuck, Debbie! Just fuck me already! Please!” he swayed his hips, moving himself against Deb’s fingers.

 

Deb nodded, fixing his shorter blonde bob, and stood up. Removing his fingers. Mona grunted from the loss, but waited for that big juicy cock to fill him again. He licked his lips and squealed each time Deb grabbed a handful of his ass, before moaning of anticipation once he felt the pulsating tip, circling around his hole. Mona watched his every move, through the reflection, and closed his eyes. Yelling in pleasure at the intrusion of his asshole being filled again. Deb slammed into him and wasted no time; rolling his hips with glances at the mirror. Fucking him hard again. He gripped his small ass and spanked each side with his hand, while thrusting at a merciless rate. Mona threw his head back and moaned out to each spanking to his bare-cheeks, and screamed to each thrust to his ass.

 

He arched, glancing at the mirror once more and cried out, when Deb pulled him by the hair. Hitting his prostate and yanking him by the waves with dirty whispers of domination.

 

“Ahh- fuck- yeah- AAHH!” he choked out, as he felt Deb pumping his dick in time with his thrusts.

 

Deb licked his ear, before whispering “Oh, god! Take a look at yourself in the mirror, Mona! You look so fucking hot right now!” and moved his face up with the other hand, so he could see.

 

Mona opened his eyes, taking a look at their reflection and saw what Deb was talking about. He looked so good in it that it turned him-on even more.

 

He was bent over on the table with his head being forced up, hand around his pre-cum oozing erection, and mouth agape while Deb moves behind him. Lips against his neck, swirling his tongue across the flesh with lust-written gazes at him through the mirror. It was better than any pornography he’s ever seen.

 

But just like that, he came again. Spilling his load on the table and Deb’s hand again, then fell forward.

 

He panted, never taking his eyes off the mirror and endured the overtly-powerful hip thrusts to his ass. Deb growled, “Fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum again!” before pulling out and holding onto Mona’s ass.

 

He pumped his cock repeatedly, until he shot his hot cum all over Mona’s asscheeks with a low moan. Covering him with his sperm.

 

Seconds later, they rest against the table, panting in silence before Mona breaks it:

 

“Whoa, I need a cigarette- and a drink!” he got up from the table, slightly limping from the fuck. Deb smirks.

 

The guitarist leaned against the table, eyeing him from behind, and admired his small but wet ass, full of his cum on it.

 

Tonight was a hot steamy one, that’s for sure. The band got to perform live in front of fans and fuck inside one of their dressing rooms, randomly. So, Deb’s idea paid off.

 

Although, he still needs his Boss DD-3 pedal back.

 

Once Mona got back to him, with a bottle of liquor in one hand and a pack of Parliaments in the other, Deb cleared his throat.

 

“So, can I have my delay pedal back or-” he was cut off, “Yeah, yeah! Sure, let me go get it.” Mona shrugged, putting down his goodies then heading to the side (where a sofa lay).

 

Mona picked up his gig bag—for his Alesis keyboard—and unzipped the small compartment which held the pedal inside it. Pulling it out, he confirmed it was the right one before zipping it back up and walking over to Deb.

 

He handed him back the device with a toothy grin. “Thanks for letting me use it!”

 

“Ey, no problem and thanks for letting me cum on your ass!” Deb smirks, holding the pedal out in his hand, making Mona blush.


End file.
